


Drabble Collection #1

by darkwarf



Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other, i'll add some when they're all uploaded 'cause i forget what to tag for lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwarf/pseuds/darkwarf
Summary: A collection of small drabbles I did for the egos based on some sentence prompts!
Relationships: Anti/Marvin the Magnificient, Darkiplier/Antisepticeye, Darkiplier/The Host, Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. Stay Up

**Author's Note:**

> this first fic was originally posted to tumblr here: https://darkwarf.tumblr.com/post/188035918506/pnk-anon-dont-be-silly-i-want-to-stay-up

Wilford’s quiet sniffling makes something in Dark’s throat tighten. He knows his boyfriend gets frequent nightmares, but he’s never seen them affect Wilford _this _much. “Do you want to talk about it, babe?” Wilford shakes his head, knees still tucked up in his chest. Dark goes from a crouched position, to a sitting one, draping an arm over the other man’s back. “Okay. Well…I’m here.” 

That’s apparently what Wilford needs to hear, because he tilts his face up and practically lunges for Dark, sobbing into his pajama shirt as Dark rubs soothing circles into his back, doing everything he can to comfort the other man. After a while, Wilford stops crying, leaving tear stains in Dark’s shirt, and Dark tentatively asks, “You wanna watch a movie?” 

Wilford frowns at him. “But you have class tomorrow.” Dark rolls his eyes and scoffs at him. 

“Don’t be s–_silly_,” he amends, knowing how much Wilford hates the word ‘stupid’. “I want to stay up with you.” Wilford seems grateful to hear that, even though he’s still clearly upset, and instead of fighting him on it, he just nods and grabs Dark’s hand when he stands up. 


	2. Cold Feet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted to tumblr here: https://darkwarf.tumblr.com/post/188035798801/s-m-u-t-anon-hello-d-darkstache-for-if-you

What most people don’t know about Dark Edgelord Iplier is that he’s a _notorious _blanket thief, which Wilford only knows because he’s dating the college student. He puts up with it at first, despite it being _freezing _cold in their dorm because it’s winter, but on the coldest night of the season, he decides that enough is enough. 

“Babe,” he says in the most threatening tone possible, “if you steal the blanket again, I’m putting my cold feet on you.” Instead of taking this threat seriously, his boyfriend huffs a quiet laugh and purposely tugs the blanket further away. 

That laugh, of course, turns into a _shriek _when Wilford rips the blanket off and shoves his cold feet in his boyfriend’s face. The result is, unfortunately, not what he wants and leads to him sleeping in his own dorm for the next week. 

But at least, after that, Dark buys him a pair of thick socks, so the cold feet problem is solved.


	3. Dark Loves Disney

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted to tumblr here: https://darkwarf.tumblr.com/post/188035691851/but-i-want-to-hear-you-sing-with-danti-bls

Anti cackles madly, especially when Dark glares at him. “Aww, I can’t believe I _missed _that! Dark singing _Disney _songs? Sign me the fuck up!” 

“It wasn’t _that _entertaining,” Dark grumbles, ignoring his boyfriend’s snickering. 

He assumes the other ego is just messing with him, but later, when they’re both going to bed, Anti looks at him seriously and says, “Okay, but I actually _do _wanna hear you sing.” 

“Well, too bad.” Anti huffs and lays on his side to face Dark, who pointedly turns away to try and ignore his boyfriend’s request. 

“What if I…won a bet? Would you sing then?” 

“Depends on what the bet is.” 

“I bet,” Anti says, grin obvious, “that you wouldn’t last _five _minutes in a room with a hyper Wilford.” Pffft, only five minutes? Dark grins too and turns around to face him, confident that he can win such an easy bet. 

“And if I win?” 

“You decide.” 

What he decides, however, ends up not mattering, because turns out that a hyper Wilford is _unbearable _to be along with and Dark gives up at the three minute mark. Which is what leads to both of them here, in the karaoke bar, with Dark singing ‘Let It Go’ on stage and Anti alternating between laughing and cheering obnoxiously.


	4. Accepting Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted to tumblr here: https://darkwarf.tumblr.com/post/188035530551/wilf-saying-to-dark-ill-always-be-here-to

He’s not just imagining the room getting colder. The intense storm of emotions inside of him is devastating to anyone around it, sucking away all of the heat coming from the body pressed against him, clutching onto Dark as if keeping him from blowing away. The entity chokes on a ragged sob, afraid to unclench his fists. “Don’t you _get _it, Wilford?! _I’m a **monster**!” _Two voices start layering over each other, begging to be heard. **_“You can’t save yourself from me!”_**

Despite the screaming voices in his ear, the cold stabbing through his clothing, Wilford smiles and clings onto Dark even harder. “I don’t need to be saved, Dark,” he whispers. The entity’s chest hurts. “I’ve accepted this a long time ago, but you…you haven’t. So, let me help you.” He pulls back slightly, just to meet the entity’s eyes, pitch black faced with dirt brown. “I’ll always be here to protect you, even if it’s from yourself.” 

It takes a moment for those words to sink in and when they do, Dark’s laugh is broken and hollow, jagged and bitter. **“_You have a death wish then.”_ **The truth lays fragile between them, able to break with the slightest touch, so Wilford just smiles again and tightens his hold, their bones tangling together as his body goes limp in his lover’s embrace.

“I told you, Dark,” Wilford reminds him, “I’ve already accepted this.” 


	5. Virgin Sweater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted to tumblr here: https://darkwarf.tumblr.com/post/188035226296/dont-be-stubborn-try-it-with-darkstache

Wilford rolls his eyes. “C’mon, Darkling, don’t be stubborn. Just try it!” Dark grimaces and moves away from the offending article of clothing that his husband just shoved in his face. It’s rather dramatic, in Wilford’s opinion, but he doesn’t dare voice this to the other ego. “I bought it just for you!” 

Dark arches an eyebrow. “I hope you have a receipt then,” he says caustically. Well, time for the big guns then. Wilford starts pouting and making his famous puppy eyes, the ones he knows even Mr. Edgy can’t resist, and feels a surge of triumph when Dark groans and covers his eyes. “No, no, you are _not _going to make me try on Virgin Sweater with your damn puppy eyes.”

Wilford makes a whining sound. “But you’d look sooo good in it,” he drawls, “and you don’t need to keep it on if you don’t like it! Just two minutes to admire my gorgeous husband in a skimpy sweater, that’s all I ask.” A moment of silence passes between them, but he knows he’s won when Dark sighs in defeat and snatches the sweater out of his hand. 

“_Two _minutes. No pictures, video, or anything like that.” Wilford nods eagerly, giving his husband a grateful kiss, and doesn’t miss the surprise on Dark’s face when he changes into the sweater. 

“This is…comfy,” he says in awe. Wilford grins appreciatively, letting his eyes roam around his husband’s figure more exposed than usual. And when Dark catches him staring, he smirks and says, “Okay, well…maybe two minutes is a bit too short.” 

“I agree completely.”

It’s _way _more than two minutes by the time that sweater comes off, thoroughly wrinkled, wet with sweat, and now laying in a crumpled heap on the floor. 


	6. Hair Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted to tumblr here: https://darkwarf.tumblr.com/post/188034809021/how-about-youre-hair-is-really-soft-after-you

“Dark, stop fussing,” Host chides, “I’m just braiding your hair.” 

It truly is a testament to how strong their relationship is to know that not only is Dark sitting here between the Host’s knees and letting his long hair be styled, but that he feels no need to keep up his stern leader persona and actually _whines _in response to being scolded. “It feels weird,” he complains, though judging from the tone of his voice and how much he’s squirming, Host is pretty sure _weird _isn’t the right word for it. 

He smirks and starts mumbling some narration to see. “As the Host braids Dark’s gorgeous hair that he graciously grew out just for his lover–and blushes at the compliment–he bites down on his lip to try and keep from whimpering at the oddly _erotic _sensations of hands running through his hair, not realizing that this was a kink until now–” 

“_Host_,” Dark snaps, but there’s no anger in it. It’s full of need and Host chuckles, taking even _more _time to finish up the braid and enjoy his lover’s quiet whining and whimpering, tugging on his hair whenever he moves too much and getting a soft gasp for it. Finally, when the job is done, he leans down towards his lover’s ear and whispers to him. 

_“Now I’ll have something to grab onto while I fuck you.”_ He feels Dark shudder at that and purposely rubs his arousal against his lover’s back, being rewarded with an eager groan. _“Would you like that?”_ He feels Dark nod and press back against him. 

“Please, Host,” he pleads and his lover doesn’t dare deny him any longer.


	7. Anti's Sweater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted to tumblr here: https://darkwarf.tumblr.com/post/188034543891/would-it-be-all-right-if-i-borrowed-your-sweater

Anti grins smugly, leaning forward on the counter. “What was that, Darky?” 

Dark glares at his boyfriend. “I _said…_would it be all right if I borrowed your sweater?” Like the insufferable asshole he is, Anti pretends to look confused, even though he’s obviously just rubbing this in. 

“But why would you want to do _that_? You have sweaters of your own!”

“Anti,” Dark says, exasperated, “don’t make me say it.” Anti just smirks, crossing his arms expectantly, and Dark sighs loudly. “Because it smells like you and I want a reminder while I’m on this business trip. Happy?” 

“A reminder, hmm?” Anti’s smirk turns suggestive. “Is that _all _you plan to do with it?” This time, Dark smirks back and walks up to him, loosely embracing his boyfriend and bringing their hips together. 

“If I do anything _else _with it,” he promises, voice low and alluring, “I’ll either call you or capture it on video.” Anti hums in interest, letting a hand sneak under the formal dress shirt his boyfriend’s wearing. 

“There’s such a thing as Skype, y’know.” When his hand starts creeping down, Dark steps out of his range, chuckling at Anti’s pout. “How long is this gonna be? Two days? A week?” 

“Two weeks. But,” he adds, seeing Anti’s disappointment, “I’ll be sure to call every night. I know you’ll be up anyways.” He doesn’t point out that it’s because Anti has trouble sleeping without him–_he _won’t stoop to that level of trying to embarrass his boyfriend. Not right now, anyways. 

Anti huffs, but seems a bit reassured by that. “Fine. I’ll get my sweater and _you_,” he says impatiently, “get over here and let me kiss you goodbye.” Dark grins at that and does so eagerly, already missing the other man on what he knows will be a tedious, lonely business trip. But at least he’ll have that sweater and he’s serious about calling Anti, so…it won’t be _that _bad. 


	8. Marvin is Weird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted here to tumblr: https://darkwarf.tumblr.com/post/188034327296/you-are-very-endearing-when-you-are-half-asleep

About a week into living with the Septic Egos (and not just finding excuses to stay at their house until they finally invited him to move in), Anti realizes that Marvin the Magnificent has a rather…interesting habit. And by interesting, he means creepy and unnerving.

Marvin is practically nocturnal, so he stays up most of the night and sleeps most of the day. Well, Anti’s a notorious night owl, so he often sees the weird shit Marvin gets into at night. Prowling around like a cat hunting for something, usually something from the fridge. Resting on absurdly high places while he goes on his phone, his favorite being the shelf _right _above Anti’s head in his makeshift office. Scaring the shit out of Anti when he sees a pair of glowing yellow eyes in the dark, followed by Marvin emerging from the shadows in a baggy pair of pajamas and fuzzy slippers. 

He’s gotten used to all of that by now. But the one thing he _isn’t _used to is the other ego’s hobby of watching people while they sleep.

The first night it happens, he wakes up from a nightmare and screams bloody murder when he sees a face hovering right above his. And _after _he’s done flailing around and catching his breath, he wheezes, “F-fucking _shit_, Marvin! What the fuck are you doing here?!” Marvin, of course, says nothing, just gives him that usual cryptic smile and slinks away, ignoring Anti’s loud cussing. 

By the fifth night, he no longer screams at the sight of Marvin watching him and he no longer expects an answer to his pressing question–_why_? He’s asked the other egos about it and most of them just shrugged and said, “That’s Marvin.” So, obviously it was just something they’d all come to accept and Anti had to do the same. 

He probably should’ve just left it there, but with Anti, he just can’t leave things alone. He goes out of his way to try and annoy Marvin, to put extra locks on his door, to stay up until the other ego goes to bed–which never happens, sadly. And the locks are always magically broken and he always fails to annoy the other ego. It’s frustrating and _exhausting_. He doesn’t even realize he’s drifting off at his desk, eyes fluttering closed, and still doesn’t realize it when there’s suddenly a warm weight in his lap. 

On instinct, his hands move to pet the solid, breathing mass, immediately touching something soft and fluffy and just stroking it. His lips absently twitch up when he feels a rumble in response, like a cat purring, and keeps up with the motion for a while. But then, the weight shifts and Anti snaps back to attention, leaving his half-conscious state, and jolts in surprise when he sees Marvin on his _lap_. “What the–Marvin, when did you get here?” Marvin’s lips curl up and, for the first time _ever_, actually says something in response to Anti’s question. 

“You are very endearing when you are half-asleep.” 

Then, without further explanation, he jumps off Anti’s lap and goes back to his room, leaving a blushing Anti torn between being flattered and insulted. Most of all, he’s just…confused. 

And curious to learn more about his _weird _housemate.


End file.
